Dil Ne Jise Apna Kaha!
by Dancing Angel 34
Summary: "Everyone says you fall in LOVE only once...But that's not true...Because everytime I see you I fall in LOVE with YOU all over AGAIN! If you don't love me, I will still love you the way I do...Because I know my love will be sufficiant for both of us to LIVE and LOVE!" Based on Dareya and Ishyant...peep in to know more! r and r
1. Chapter 1

_**So Guyz Here I Am With A New Story…This Includes Dareya And Ishyant…This Is My First Try On Daraya So Agar Kuch Galti Ho Jaaye Toh Maaf Kardena…Plez Dareya Fans Pehli Baar Hain Toh Galti Toh Hogi Hi…This Story Starts After Naari Shakti…In Which Ishita Suspends And Tarika, Shreya And Purvi Are Kidnapped. Is Story Mein Maine Ishita Ki Diary Dikhaai Hain She Writes It To UNMUKT CHAND (UC) As "DEAR UNMUKT"…Maine Aisa Dikhaaya Hain Ki Wo Unmukt Ki Bohot Pagal Fan Hain…Aap Soch Rahe Honge Ki Unmukt Kaun Hain? He Is A Indian Cricketer Who Was Captain Of Victorious Indian Team Of U-19 World Cup 2012…Baaki Aap Wikipedia Par Padh Lena Actually Main Uski Bohot Paagal Dewaani Hoon Aur Uske Naam Se Personal Diary Bhi Likhti Hoon… Maine Real Episodes Ko Thoda Badal Diya Hain…So Aap Log Padhiye Aur Review Kijiye Ki Main Ise Continue Karu Ya Nahi…Plez Read And Review!**_

_**Bohot Ho Gayi Bak Bak…Here We Go…**_

Dil Ne Jise Apna Kaha

Chapter 1:

In A House-:

A Girl Was Sitting With A Diary In Her Hands. She Wrote Down Something On The White Pages Of The Diary With Teary Eyes.

_**Dear Unmukt,**_

_**Aaj Meri Zindagi Ka Sabse Bura Din Hain. Bachpan Se Leke Aaj Tak Sirf Aur Sirf Dukh Saha Hain Maine. Aaj Tak Aisa Koi Insaan Nai Aaya Hain Meri Life Mein Jo Muze Pyaar Kare Aur Muze Khushiyaan De. Meri Family Toh Muze Kabhi Khushi Nai De Paayi Haalaki Mere Parents Ne Muze Sab Comforts Aur Facilities Diye, Muze Padhaya-Likhaya Muze Jeene K Kaabil Banaya Par Unhone Muze Kabhi Pyaar Nai Diya Jiski Insaan Ko Sabse Zyada Zaroorat Hoti Hain. Meri Family Ko Main Chod Aayi Aur Ek CID Cop Bhi Bani…Wo Bhi Apni Himmat Par. But I Think Ki Bhagwaan Ji Se Mera Sukh Saha Nai Gaya…Unhone Fir Muzhse Meri Khushiyaan Chin Li.**_

_**Unmukt, I Am Suspended From CID. Par Meri Galti Nai Thi. Agar Koi Musibat Mein Hain Toh Ek CID Cop Ka Farz Banta Hain Ki Wo Us Insaan Ki Madat Kare. Main Kirti K Ward Ka Bahaar Khadi Thi. Tab Achaanak Ek Ladki K Cheekhne Ki Awaaz Aayi. Main Awaaz Ki Direction Mein Bhaagi. Wahan Ek Aadmi Se Poocha Ki Kaun Chillaya Toh Usne Kaha Ki Wo Ladki Chali Gayi. Aur Fir Kirti Ki Cheekh Aayi…Use Kisine Terece Se Dhakka De Diya Tha Aur Wo Mar Chuki Thi…**_

_**Kya Sach Mein Meri Galti Thi UC? Muze Abhijeet Sir Ne Suspend Kardiya Is Baat Pe. Agar Sach Mein Wahan Koi Musibat Mein Hota Aur Main Uski Jaan Nai Bachaati Toh Kya Main Khud Ko Maaf Kar Paati? Kya Sir Muze Data Te? Maine Suna Tha Ki CID Bureau Mein Sab Ek Family Ki Tarah Rehte Hain…Isse Pehli Bhi Shreya Ma'am Ne Raghu Naam K Ek Ganster Ko Aatmarakhsha Mein Maar Diya Tha...Tab Abhijeet Sir Ne Unhe Suspend Nai Kiya?**_(Remember It Guys In Giraftaar Series Daya And Shreya Went To Catch Raghu For Information But Shreya Killed Him)_** Muze Laga Tha Ki Muze Wahan Family Jaisi Khusi Milegi…Par Ye Meri Jhooti Aashaa Thi. Khair…Ab Mai Apne Zindagi Ki Nayi Shuruat Karungi. Kisi Aur Cheez Mein Khushi Dhoondungi.**_

_**Yours Diehardest Fan,**_

_**Ishita Waaliya**_

In Another House-:

A Young And Beautiful Girl Was Looking At A Photo With Her Eyes Teary. The Photo Was Of A Young, Tall, Dark And Handsome Boy. She Blinked Her Eyes And A Tear Drop Fell On The Photo. She Wiped It By Her Hand And Held The Photo Near Her Heart.

Girl: Muze Plez Maaf Kardijiye…Maine Aapko Bohot Hurt Kiya Hain…Main Jaanti Hoon Ki Aap Muzhse Bohot Pyaar Karte Hain Aur Main Bhi Aapse Behadd Pyaar Karti Hoon...Par/

A Voice Cuts Her.

Voice: Shreya Beta...Darwaza Kholo...

Shreya Wiped Her Tears And Kept The Photo In Her Diary. She Went And Opened The Door.

Shreya: Papa...Aap?

Shreya's Father(SF) : Kay Hua Beta? (Noticing Her Red Eyes) Tum Ro Kyun Rahi Thi?

Shreya: Nai Papa Main Kahan Ro Rahi Thi? (Avoiding Eye Contact)

SF: Shreya...Main Baap Hoon Tumhaara...Bolo Kyun Ro Rahi Thi?

Shreya: (Hugging Him And Crying) Papa...Main Aapko Aur Mamma Ko Chod K Nai Jaana Chaahti...

SF: (sepreting) beta main jaanta hoon par tu siiddharth se kehkar aaya karna humse milane ya fir hum aayenge tumse milne…

Shreya: par papa…

SF: (cutting) par war kuch nai…ab so ja kal bureau jaana hain na…good night!

Shreya: good night papa… (SF went away)

Shreya closed the door and lied on the bed and started crying.

BG music-:

_**Bahut pyaar karte hain tumko sanam**_

_**bahut pyaar karte hain tumko sanam**_

_**kasam chaahe le lo**_

_**kasam chaahe le lo**_

_**khudaa kii kasam**_

_**bahut pyaar karte hain tumko sanam**_

_**bahut pyaar karte hain tumko sanam**_

_**humaarii gazal hai tassavur tumhaaraa**_

_**humaarii gazal hai tassavur tumhaaraa**_

_**tumhaare binaa ab naa jeenaa gawaaraa**_

_**tumhe yun hii chaahenge**_

_**tumhe yun hii chaahenge**_

_**jab tak hai damm**_

_**bahut pyaar karte hain tumko sanam**_

_**bahut pyaar karte hain tumko sanam**_

_**saagar ki baahon mein maujen hain jitnii**_

_**saagar ki baahon mein maujen hain jitnii**_

_**humko bhii tumse mohabbat hai utnii**_

_**ke ye beqaraarii**_

_**ke ye beqaraarii naa**_

_**ab hogii kumm**_

_**bahut pyaar karte hain tumko sanam**_

_**bahut pyaar karte hain tumko sanam**_

_**kasam chaahe le lo**_

_**kasam chaahe le lo**_

_**khudaa kii kasam**_

* * *

_**so kaisa laga? review karrke bataana ki continue karu ya nahi!**_

_**bye **_

_**take care**_

_**love uall**_

_**Priti Dushyant Lover aka Shreya**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**sorry for the late update guyz meri exams ki wajah se nai post kar paayi...and ya this chapter is for daya's girl (roohi) for her birthday...**_

_**Daya's girl: sorry...but main tumhaare liye ek os likhne waali thi di...but u know meri exams (disgusting)...sorry di isliye yeh chapter aapke liye!**_

_**guest 149: thanx for your review dear...liked it!**_

_**guest: i am sorry but is story mein sirf abhirika dareya aur ishyant hi couple dikhaaye hain and i dont like sachvi...i am rajvi fan and sajal fan!**_

_**disani: thanx dear...actually main apni personal diary bhi likhti hoon Unmukt ko...isliye maine ishita ko uski bohot diehardest fan dikhayaa hain,,,cauz i am mad for him.**_

_**KAVINSANJANA : thanx dear and yep will try to update soon...cauz my exams..**_

_** : yep correct dear...shreya javal daya cha nahi tar konacha pic asel!**_

_**blair.64: welcome dear...i wanted to write on dareya...especiaaly after shreya ki sagaai**_

_**anubhab mondal, crazyforpurvi, guest readers, parizaatkhan, preeti gupta, rajvigirl, topaz, jannatfiary, mithi and all my dear silent readers...thanx all of you **_

_**here we go...**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Bhula denge tumko...

Next day in bureau-:

Everyone was present except duo and ACP. Kavin was tensed and was moving to and fro in the bureau. Nikhil and sachin were observing him from past 1 hour from dushyant had called him and told him that he had came in mumbai and is coming to bureau. after dushyant had called him he was more tensed. sachin and nikhil went to him.

sachin: kya baat hain kavin? kuch pareshaan dikh rahe ho...

kavin: nai kuch bhi nai...

nikhil: koi toh baat hain sir...jabse dushyant sir ka call aaya hain tabse aap pareshaan hain...

kavin: nai nikhil!

sachin: aaj hi nai balki jabse ishita suspend hui hain tabse tum pareshaan ho...

nikhil: haan sir...

kavin: nai yaar aisi koi baat nai hain!

sachin: kavin...jhooth mat bolo...kahin tum ishita k liye kuch feel toh nai karte?

kavin: nai yaar...wo muze mere behen jaisi hain aur isliye muze uski chinta hain...aur ek CID officer k saath aisa haadsa ho toh uski zindagi narak se bhi battar ban jaati hain...na kiye hue galtiyon ki saza bhugat rahi hain wo...

nikhil: haan sir...ishita ek acchi ladki hain...pata nai uske saath aisa kyun hua?

kavin: wo chodo...tarika shreya aur purvi ka kuch pata chala?

sachin: nai kavin...divya aur pankaj gaye hain sakshi k ghar...

just then divz and pankaj entered.

divya: sir sakshi bhi ghar se gaayab hain...

nikhil: kya?

pankaj: haan sir...

divya: sir muze toh shak hain ki uski saas aur uske pati ne hi use kidnap kiya hain...

sachin: hmmm...thik hain tum log jaao kaam karo kuch pata chale toh bataana...

just then dushyant arrived.

sachin: are dushyant...kaisi hui meeting?

dushyant: acchi thi...aur yahan sab thik toh hain na...matlab sab tension mein lag rahe hain isliye pucha!

nikhil: sir wo... (he told him abt the kidnapping of tarika shreya and purvi)

dushyant: kya?

Kavin: haan dushyant…hum bas unko dhoondh ne mein hi lage hain…aur toh aur kal shreya ki sagaai bhi toh hain…

sachin: chalo...kaam karte hain...

nik and sachin left.

dushyant: kavin yaar ishita kahan hain?

kavin became tensed.

dushyant:main tuzhse baat kar raha hoon KV! ishita kahan hain?

kavin: are wo apne mama k gaav gayi hain...kuch dinon mein aajayengi!

dushyant: thik hain..

on the seashore-:

daya was walkng through the shore with his eyes teary.

daya's pov: kyun kiya tumne shreya? kyun dhokha diya tumne muze? main apne pyaar ka izhaar nai kar paya par apne pyaar toh jataya na...fir bhi kyun jaa rahi ho tum muze chodke? thik hain chali jaao...main bhi tumhe bhula dunga! bhula dunga main tumhe!

BG music-:

Na Jee Sakein Yahan, Na Mar Sakein Yahan

Hasne Ki Baat Chhoro, Na Ro Sakein Yahan

To Jaaye Hum Kahan, To Jaaye Hum Kahan

To Jaaye Hum Kahan

Yeh Dard Ki Aahein Juda Huwi Raahein

Bhula Denge Tumko Sanam Dheere Dheere

Mohabbat Ke Saare Sitam Dheere Dheere

Bhula Denge Tumko Sanam Dheere Dheere

Mohabbat Ke Saare Sitam Dheere Dheere

Abhi Naaz Hai Toote Dil Ko Wafa Pe

Abhi Naaz Hai Toote Dil Ko Wafa Pe

Ke Tootenge Saare Bharam Dheere Dheere

Bhula Denge Tumko Sanam Dheere Dheere

Dil Mera Chaahe Ke Seene Se Dil Main Nikal Ke Phaink Doon

Bedard Is Berehem Ko Hawa Mein Uchhaal Ke Phaink Doon

Dhoka Diya Mujhko Dhoka Diya Dil Ne Mere Haaye Yeh Kya Kiya

(he remerbered the moment when shreya and siddharth came to tell about their engagement)

Dil Mera Chaahe Ke Seene Se Dil Main Nikal Ke Phaink Doon

Lamhon Se Haare Bujhe Nazarein

Ab To Saheinge Yeh Gham Dheere Dheere

Bhula Denge Tumko Sanam Dheere Dheere

Tanha Akele Mein Yaadon Ke Mele Mein Tum Gaye Chhod Ke

Waado Ki Rasmon Ko Chaahat Ki Kasmon Ko Tum Gaye Tod Ke

(he also remembered the scenes and moments spent with her.)

Ghariyan Sitamgar Katti Nahi, Ulfat Ke Manzer Se Hatti Nahi

Tanha Akele Mein Yaadon Ke Mele Mein Tum Gaye Chhod Ke

Jahan Bhi Jaoon Tumhe Hi Paoon

(he bumped into a girl and both said sorry to one another but he get shocked when he saw her)

daya: shreya?

girl: sorry...i am not shreya?

daya came into reality and said sorry to her and started walking

Rukeinge Humaare Kadam Dheere Dheere

Bhula Denge Tumko Sanam Dheere Dheere

Abhi Naaz Hai Toote Dil Ko Wafa Pe

Abhi Naaz Hai Toote Dil Ko Wafa Pe

Ke Tootenge Saare Bharam Dheere Dheere

Ke Tootenge Saare Bharam Dheere Dheere

Bhula Denge Tumko Sanam Dheere Dheere

Mohabbat Ke Saare Sitam Dheere Dheere.

* * *

**i know chotasa hain but you know na...my exams**

**sorry...but review dena na bhulna...**

**bye **

**take care**

**love u all**

**Priti Dushyant Lover aka Shreya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update guys...but u know my exams...plez read this chapter and review and plez forgive me...**

**rijvi, zoya, jasdeep, coolgirl, kevidareya123, disani, ravu 161, blair.64, anubhab kavin fan, jannat fairy, mithi, crazy for purvi, kavinsanjana, areejsachinlover**

**thanx all of u liking and reading my story.**

**daya's girl: thanx dida...and aap fikar mat kijiye apka os 24 may k baad zaroor post karungi...and ya ab 23 ko meri last test hain...**

**sadvirk: yes i m marathi are u marathi?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Next Day At Ishita's House-:

Ishita Was Getting Ready For Her Job Interview. She Got Ready And Took Her Diary And Started Writing In It.

_**Dear Unmukt,**_

_**Jaante Ho Unmukt…Aaj Main Apne Zindagi Ki Nayi Shuruat Karne Jaa Rahi Hoon…Ek Chota Sa Job Mil Sakta Hain Secretary Ka…Bas Uske Interview K Liye Hi Jaa Rahi Hoon…Hope Tumhaari Good Wishes Mere Saath Hogi. Main Bohot Tension Mein Hoon…Pata Nahi Ye Job Muze Milegi Bhi Ya Nai? Accha…Ab Chalti Hoon.**_

_**I'll Write U Later.**_

She Left.

Somewhere In A Old House-:

3 Girls Were Trying To Escape From The House But They Were Tied To The Pillar With An Iron Chain.

Purvi: (Trying To Break The Chain) Aaaahhhh…Pata Nai Hum Yahanse Kaise Chutenge?

Tarika: Main Toh Thak Gayi Hoon Is Chain Ko Break Karne Ki Koshish Mein…

Shreya: Haan Tarika…Do Dinose In Logon Ne Hume Kuch Khaane Ke Liye Bhi Nai Diya Aur Isliye Kuch Taakat Hi Nai Hain Hum Mein…

Tarika: Pata Nai Sakshi Kaisi Hogi? Uske Pati Ne Use Kahan Rakha Hoga?

Purvi: (Still Trying To Escape) Hume Yahanse Nikalna Hoga Tabhi Toh Hum Use Dhoodh Payenge!

Sametime In The Bureau-:

Daya Was Lost In His Own Thoughts When Abhijeet Entered The Bureau.

Abhijeet: Sachin...Kuch Pata Chala Tarika, Shreya Aur Purvi Ka? (He Saw Daya Lost)

Sachin: Nai Sir...Abtak Toh Pata Nai Chal Paya Hain...Par Kavin Aur Nikhil Gaye Hain Pata Karne...

Abhijeet: Thik Hain Tum Aur Dushyant Kirti K Pati Rajiv Ko Arrest Karo... (Both Noded And Left)

Abhijeet Went To Daya.

Abhijeet: (Keeping Hands On Daya's Shoulders) Daya...

Daya: (Jerked) Haan...Haan Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: Kahan Khogaye Ho Yaar?

Daya: Kuch Nai Wo Shreya K Maa Ka Phone Aake Gaya Yaar 5 Baar...Keh Rahe The Ki Use Jaldi Ghar Bhej Du...Par Kaise Bataaun Unhe Ke Shreya Ko Kisine Kidnap Karliya Hain...

Abhijeet: Main Samaz Sakta Hoon Yaar...Par Hum Koshish Kar Rahe Hain Na!

Daya: Haan Abhijeet...Par(He Stopped)

Abhijeet: Par...Par Kya Daya?

Daya: Chodo Nao Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Nahi Bataao...

Daya: Yaar Jaane Do Na

Abhijeet: Par Tumhe Shreya Ki Fikar Ho Rahi Hain...Hain Na?

Daya Got Up From The Chair.

Daya: Haan Abhijeet...Muze Samaz Nai Aa Raha Ki Kya Karu? Matlab Jitna Use Bhulne Ki Koshish Karta Hoon Utna Hi Use Apne Se Door Nai Karna Chaahta...Yeh Jaante Hue Bhi Ki Uski Shaadi Tay Ho Chuki Hain Aur Kal Uski Sagaai Hain Mera Dil Use Bhulne Ko Taiyaar Hi Nai Hain...

Abhijeet: Main...Main Samaz Sakta Hoon...

Daya: Pata Hain Boss...Janse Usne Hume Uske Aur Siddharth K Shaadi Ki Khabar Di Hain Tabse Muze Uski Aankhon Mein Dukh Hi Dukh Dikh Raha Hain...Aisa Lag Raha Hain Jaise Wo Yeh Shaadi Kisi Dabaav Mein Aakar Kar Rahi Hain...

Abhijeet: (Thinks) Yaar Kaise Bataaun Main Tuze Ki Wo Kis Dabaav Mein Hain...Pata Nai Kal Kya Hoga... Main Daya Ki Yeh Haalat Nai Dekh Sakta...Ek Baar Tarika, Shreya Aur Purvi Mil Jaaye Main Tarika Se Baat Karunga...

Daya: Abhijeet...Kahan Kho Gaye Yaar?

Abhijeet: Ha...Nai Yaar Kuch Nai Bas Aise Hi...

Daya: Tarika K Baaremein Soch Rahe Ho Na?

Abhijeet: (Blushing Slightly) Haan...Matlab Nai Shreya Aur Purvi K Baaremein Bhi Soch Raha Tha...

Just Then Sachin And Dushyant Entered.

Dushyant: Sir...Humne Rajiv Ko Arrest Karliya Hain...

Daya: Usne Gunaah Kabool Kiya?

Sachin: Haan Sir Aur Humne Use Police Station Mein Chod Aaye...

Abhijeet: Good Work...

Abhijeets Phone Rings.

Abhijeet: (On The Phone) Haan Kavin?

Accha...

Thik Hain Tum Log Jaao Aur Unhe Chudake Laao...

Main Aata Hoon Wahan Pe

Abhijeet Cuts The Phone.

Daya: Kya Kaha Kavin Ne?

Abhijeet: Use Patachal Gaya Hain Un Teeno Ko Kahan Rakha Gaya Hain...Main Bas Wahin Jaa Raha Hoon...

Daya: Boss...Main Bhi Aata Hoon...

Abhijeet: Nai Daya...

He Left.

Near A Building Of A Company-:

Ishita Was Walking Through The Footpath When She Bumped Into Someone.

Ishita: I'm Sorry...

Girl: Sorry...Hey Ishita?

Ishita Looked At Her.

Ishita: Hi Aishwarya!

Ash: Kaisi Ho Yaar?

Ishita: (Head Down) Tuze Kya Lagta Hain?

Ash: Dekh Main Jaanti Hoon Ki Tere Saath Jo Hua Wo Thik Nai Tha…Aur Main Yeh Bhi Jaanti Hoon Ki Teri Koi Galti Nai Thi…

Ishita: Jaane Do Na Ash…Main Mere Zindagi Ki Nai Shuruat Karna Chaahti Hoon…Waise Maine Suna Hain Ki Tu CID Join Karne Waali Hain…

Ash: Haan 3 Din Baad Meri Training Complete Ho Jaaye Gi…

Ishita: Accha Main Chalti Hoon…

Ash: Bye…

Ishita: Bye…

She Started Walking. Soon She was walking through a calm and quite colony. When she was walking through a house she listened some voices.

Voice: koi hain? Plez bachaao hume?

Ishita: pata nai yeh kaun hain par muze use bachaana hoga…

She kept her file near the gate and climed over the gate. She reached inside and went mear the window.

Ishita: maam…aap log?

Purvi: haan ishita…plez hume yahanse bahaar nikaalo…Sakshi k jaan ko khatra hain…

Ishita: aap fikar mat kijiye…main kuch karti hoon…

She took a big stone and breaked the lock of the door and went in.

Ishita: magar aap log toh chain se band hain?

Tarika: ishita…kisi kone mein cutter pada ho sakta hain…plez dekho…

Ishita searched and finally she found the cutter. She was breaking the chains when some goons came in.

Goon 1: oye…kaun ho tum? Pakdo use…

The goons ran to catch her. She fought with the goons hardly and made they lay on the ground. A goon was trying to shoot her with a gun but tarika kicked the goon and ishita freed them and they all came out of the house.

Shreya: thanx ishita…

Ishita: plez maam thanx mat kahiye…ek cid…I mean ek hindustaani ka farz bantaa hain k wo apne deshwaasiyon ki raksha kare…

Purvi: ek minute ishita…tum ek cid cop ho…

Ishita: (cutting her) thi..main ek cid cop thi…ab nai hoon

Shreya: kya? Matlab?

Ishita: wo sab chodiye…bureau main sba pareshaan honge…aur plez kisiko mat kahiye ki maine aapko chudaya hain…

Tarika: par ishita…

Ishita: plez maam…main chalti hoon…

She left.

Purvi: maine jo ishita k baaremein socha tha waisi wo bilkul nai hain…kitni acchi ladki hain…pata nai kya hua ki wo ek cid cop nai rahi…

Shreya: wo toh bureau jake hi pata chalega…

The trio left.

* * *

**so how was it guys...**

**review kijiye and bataiye ki kaisa laga aapko yeh chapter...**

**bye**

**take care**

**love u all**

**Priti Dushyant Lover aka Shreya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**i know aap sab log shock hogaye honge ki main toh stories likhne nai waali thi toh fir kaise likh rahi hoon...main yeh story mere cute and luving frnd k liye continue kar rahi hoon.**_

_**Lishukriti: its for u dear...ab naraaz mathona!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Kavin, abhijeet, mayur and Nikhil reached the house where the trio was kept kidnapped. But they didn't saw them.

Abhijeet: pata nai ye teeno kahan chale gaye?

Kavin: haan sir inhe toh yahin rakha gaya tha

Nikhil: sir yeh ishita ki file mili hain…

Abhijeet: (taking it) ishita ki file? Yahan kya kar rahi hain?

Mayor: ho sakta hain ki usne in teeno ko bachaya hoga

Abhijeet: wo in teeno ko kaise bacha sakti hain huh? Kirti ko nai bacha payi toh yeh teeno toh cops hain…wo khud ba khud choot haye honge…

Kavin was now in full anger but didn't showed him. Nik and mayur looked at him and exchanged looks.

Abhijeet: ek kaam karo kavin tum, nikhil aur mayur tum log jaao aur ishita se milo…

The trio left and abhijeet went to bureau.

In the bureau-:

daya was walikng to and fro in tension just then tarika shreya and purvi entered.

tarika: daya...

daya looked back and smile crept on his face as he saw shreya.

daya: tum log thik toh ho na?

shreya: haaan sir hum sab thik hain...

daya: accha hogaya abhijeet aur baaki log wahan pe pohoch gaye...

purvi: haan sir..

daya: par yeh abhijeet kahan reh gaya?

tarika: usne kahan ki wo ek chota sa kaam niptaake bureau aa jaayega

just the abhijeet entered.

abhijeet: (without noticing the trio) daya yaar pata nai yeh teeno kahan chali gayi?

daya: matlab?

abhijeet: matlab ki hum log wahan teeno ko bachaane gaye the par wo wahan se bhaag gaye the...

daya: abhijeet wo teeno yahin hain...

abhijeet saw them.

abhijeet: tum teeno yahan?

daya: abhijeet tumne hi toh bachaya hain na inhe?

abhijeet: nai yaar maine nai...hum log wahan gaye toh wahan koi bhi nai tha...

tarika: wo actually...wahan se ek aadmi guzar raha tha toh humne usse madad mangi aur usne hume chudaya!

shreya: haan...accha main ghar jaati hoon...kal sagaai hain aur taiyaariyaan karni hain..

all became sad and shreya went away.

abhijeet: accha ekbaat bataao...ishita ki file whan par kya kar rahi thi?

purvi: hume toh nai dikhi sir? wochodiya aap yeh bataaiye ki ishita kahan hain?

tarika: haan abhijeet...kahan hain wo?

abhijeet: use cid se suspend kardiya gaya hain..

tarika: kya?

purvi: par q?

abhijeet told the whole story to them.

tarika: tumne bohot galat kiya abhijeet...

saying this she went away and purvi too went away after her.

sametime at ishita's house-:

kavin nikhil and mayur reached at ishita's house.

ishita opened the door.

ishita: aap log yahan?

kavin: hume tumse kuch baat karni hain... (with a soft caring tone)

ishita: ab aur kya baaki reh gaya hain? meri jitni beizzati hui utni kaafi nai thi?

mayur: dekho ishita aisi baat nai hain...

ishita: mayur plez tum mere bst frnd ho iska matlab yeh nai ki main tumhaari har baat maanungi...

kavin: ishita...hum tumhe yeh puchne aye the ki shastri nagar waale bunglow no. 9 k paas tumhaari file kya kar rahi thi?

ishita: (thinking) oh no...ishi yeh tune kya kiya? file kaise bhul gayi wahan? ab kya karegi tu?

nikhil: kya hua ishita?

ishita: nai kuch nai..wo main actually (stammering) wo main wahan se jaa rahi thi toh kuch gunde mere piche pad gaye the toh file wahan gir gayi hogi

kavin: aise kaise gir gayi? wasie tum leke kahan gsyi thi?

ishita: isse aapko kya?

kavin: ishita us gharmein tarika shreya aur purviko kidnap karke rakha gaya tha...ab bolo tumhaari file wahan kya kar rahi tih?

ishita: wo main ekjob interview k liye gayi thi...

before kavin could say sometinhg ishita said.

ishita: aapka kaam hogaya ho toh aap jaa sakte hain

kavin: thik hain jaate hain..

saying this the trio went away.

in the evening-:

shreya tarika and purvi went to ishita's house.

shreya: hi ishita!

ishita: hi..aap log baithiye na...

they got sitted on the sofa while ishita took her diary and went to keep it in her study bt a photograph fall off from the diary.

purvi saw it and showed to shreya and tarika.

shreya: iske baaremein hum usse kabhi aur baat karenge...

tarika: haan...

ishita came with 3 mugs of coffee. they took the coffee.

shreya: ishita tumhe kal sagaai k liye aana hain...

ishita: main aaungi par muze nai lagta aapko yeh sagaai karni chaahiye..

tarika: ishita usne humaari baat nai maani toh wo tumhaari kya maanegi...chodo bas tum sagaai k liye aajaana...

purvi: haan...accha ab chalte hain kal milenge...  
the trio left.

ishita: pata nai kal kya hoga daya sir aur shreya maam ka? aur kal main acp sir aur baaki logon ka saamna kaise kar sakungi?

* * *

_**so how was my comeback?**_

_**review dena mat bhulna...**_

_**bye **_

_**take care**_

_**luv u all**_

_**Priti Dushyant Lover aka Shreya**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lishukriti, Jasdeep, Crazy4kevidareya , disani, JannatFairy , Rajvigirl, Daya's Girl , KAVINSANJANA, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Guest, shreya

and others whose mname i forgot! thanx a lot!

so here we go...

Chapter 5: Shreya ki Sagaai-1

all reach at the place where they r invited. tarika purvi and divya are already there to help shreya. they all r in shreya's room.

purvi: aaj toh da...siddarth behosh hone waala hain! (smiles fakely)  
shreya understood that she wanted to say daya sir...but said siddharth.

tarika: haan sahi kaha purvi... (all giggeled)

purvi: are main toh bhul hi gayi...divya ek kaam karogi?

divya: haan maam boliye na!

purvi: main na niche phoolon ki thaal bhul gayi...tum le aaogi?

divya: haan maam abhi laati hoon...

purvi: yeh maam kehna band karo...

divya: sorry maam...ok maam

purvi glared at her and smiled and divya left. after some time divya came with the thaal. she gave it to purvi. tarika saw shreya sad and she exchanged looks with purvi and divya.

tarika: kya baat hain shreya? kuch pareshaan lag rahi ho...

shreya: main? nai toh

purvi: shreya tum acche se jaanti ho ki tum humse kuch nai chupa sakti...

divya: haan shreya...purvi thik keh rahi hain...hum jaante hain ki tum daya sir...

shreya: (cuts her) nai main mummy papa k baaremein soch rahi thi...

tarika: tumhe kya lagta hain ki hume kuch nai samazta? huh?

shreya's mom came and called shreya.

here, in the hall-:

all the cid cops have came for the occasion.

Dr. salunkhe, sachin, freddy and pankaj were having a disscusion.

freddy: sir...yeh purvi aur tarika shreya ko niche laane mein itni der q kar rahe hain?

dr. salunkhe: are yaar freddy sabar karo na...ladki hain ladki ko taiyaar hone mein waqt lagta hain!

pankaj: par sir dulhe raja kahan hain? use toh abtak aa jaana chaahiye tha!

sachin: haan sir yeh siddharth q nai aaya ab tak?

kavin dushyant and nikhil were looking here and there. kavin saw siddharth's mausi and he signed dushyant and nikhil to look at sidd's mausi.

kavin: dushyant...yeh siddharth ki mausi...hain...mtlb is ghar mein inki kaafi chalti hain lagta hain...

nikhil: haan shaadi k baad shreya ko sikhaana padega...

kavin: haan...all the best shreya!

the trio smiles.

just then shreya comes. purvi tarika and divya brings her down. she meets everyone. abhijeet looks at daya who was continuously looking at shreya.

shreya: tarika...ishita nai aayi?

tarika: wo bas aati hi hongi...

just then a girl enterd and hugged shreya tightly.

girl: dida! i m here!

shreya: ohh aa gayi tu? bohot hi jaldi aayi ho!

she sperated from hug.

girl: sorry dida!

shreya: chal ab nautanki mat kar...

girl: pata hain dida...main na ghar se hi ready hoke aayi hoon xyada der na ho isliye!

shreya: accha ab bas kar teri baatein...sabse mil toh sahi...

girl: haan...

shreya: to all the cops...sir yeh meri cousin hain AISHWARYA!

aish: hiiiiiiiii all! (she looked at kavin dushu and nik)

aish: (whispering to shreya) dida...yeh teeno handsome humks kaun hain?

shreya: aish...yeh tere seniors honge jab tu join karegi...insp. kavin, insp. dushyant...bt nikhil senior nai hain...

aish: dida...yeh black suit waala (kavin) kitna handsome hain na?

shreya: tu yahan mere sagaai k liye aayi hain ya ladkon ko dekhne k liye?

aish: sorry!

* * *

sorry chota tha...bt test again so plez maaf kar dena!

luv u all

tckr

Dushu's Shreya


	6. Chapter 6

_**thanx for all the guest readers and silent readers for reviewing my story!**_

_**Monika, Crazy4kevidareya, aash vin, Jasdeep, Janvi Di's Jenny, Daya's Girl, shreeyabhandari45, .50, disani, Rajvigirl, JannatFairy, anayaj, Topaz007, Anubhab Kavin Fan...thanx all of u**_

_**lishukriti : here is the another chapter for u dear!**_

* * *

**chapter 6: Shreya ki sagaai-2**

all were ready for the ceremony to be started bt shreya was waiting for someone. Shreya's mom went to her.

SM: kya hua beta? kiska intezaar kar rahi ho?

shreya: maa wo main ishita ka wait kar rahi thi...

SM: accha...par chalo beta sagaai ki rasam shuru karni hain...

shreya: haan maa aap siddharth ko bulaaiye...

sm left and just then ishita entered.

shreya: kitna late kiya ishu tumne...main kabse tumhaara intezaar kar rahi hoon!

ishita: sorry! bt ur looking beautiful!

shreya: (blushing) thanx ishi!

she took ishita inside. kavin shocked to see her and so as dushyant and also other cops. ACP, abhijeet and dr. salunkhe went red in anger. all girls welcomed her. aishwarya went to her.

aish: hey ishi! (she hugged her)

ishita: aish! tu yahan? (sepreting)

aish: haan shreyu dii meri cousin hain...

ishita: ohh wow!

here dushyant asked kavin abt ishita.

dushyant: kavin tumne toh kaha ki ishita apne mama k gaaon gayi hain...

before kv cuold say something nikhil spoke.

nikhil: nai sir ishita ko toh abhijeet sir ne suspend kar diya tha...

dushyant: what! (hell shocked)

he looked at kv angrily.

kavin: dushyant wo... (before kv could complete his sentence dushu went away)

nikhil: kavin sir...dushyant sir ko kya hua?

kavin left from there without answering nikhil's question.

nikhil: pata nai dono sir ko kya hua?

here, siddharht came out and he went to shreya.

shreya: hii siddharth...

siddhtarth was lost in her beauty.

sidd: ur looking gorgeus! (shreya blushed)

daya was feeling jealous bt also was also sad looking at daya. tarika went to him.

tarika: abhijeet... (he looked at her) main jaanti hu ki tum aur daya kitne dukhi ho...

abhijeet: kya karu tarika daya ka dukh nai dekha jaata...

tarika: main samaz sakti hu...

abhijeet: pata nai tarika humesha daya ko hi pyaar mein dhokha q mila?

just then shreya's father annonced shreya and sidd to come on the stage. both started walking towards the stage while shreya was looking at daya.

shreya's POV: shreya tu yeh sahi nai kar rahi...tu daya sir ki zindagi barbaad kar rahi hain...

SF: shreya beta...yeh le anguthi pakad...

shreya hesitatingly holded the ring.

Pandit: ladka ladki ko anguthi pehnaye...

sidd caught her hand to wear her ring. she shivered. he was abt to wear her ring when she drew back her hand. all were shocked and sidd too.

SF: kya hua beta?

shreya: papa wo...main ...main yeh...sag...sagaai nai karna chaahti! (she looked down)

her mom took her in a corner.

sm: kya hua hain tuze shreya? (angrily) sabke saamne naak katwa di humaari...

shreya: mom plez...main nai karna chaahti yeh sagaai! main nai karti siddharth se pyaar!

sm: toh kya hua?

shreya: mom main apni aur kisi aur ki zindagi nai bigadna chahti...main kisi aur ko dukhi karke apna sansaar nai basaana chaahti!

sf: shreya tu jaanti hain yeh tu kya bol rahi hain?

everyone looked at him.

shreya: haan papa…(to sidd) siddhtarh tumne muzhse ek sawaal poocha tha…yaad hain?

Sid: haan yaad hain…(guyz he asked her abt her and daya's relation)

Shreya: tab main tumhe jawaab diya tha ki humaara koi rishta nai hain…

Sid: haan…

(abhijeet daya and tarika and purvi exchanged glances)

Shreya: us waqt main jo jawaab diya tha wo jhoot tha…

Sid: kya? (shocked)

Shreya: haan siddharth…mera aur unka dil ka rishta hain...main pyaar karti hoon unse!

sid: shreya yeh baat tumne pehle q nai bataai?

shreya: main tumhe tarika k b'day partymein bataane waali thi bt sab gadbad hogai!

abhijeet: kya hua shreya kuch sahi sahi bataaogi?

shreya: sir main siddharth se nai **DAYA SIR **se pyaar karti hoon!

all cops looked at happily shocked. daya was not beleiving on his ears. he was frozen on the place. abhijeet went to him and said-:

"suna daya shreya ne kya kaha? wo tuzhse pyaar karti hain!" smiles

daya was not able to speak anything bt his wide smile spoke everything. shreya ran towards him and hugged him tightly. it was the happiest moment for them of their life.

her mom and dad also became happpy to see her happy. tears formed in everyone's eyes.

SF: ab der kis baat ki jaldi se sagaai karwa dete hain! (dareya sepreted)

both went on the stage and exchanged the rings. music started and flash light came on NiVya!

**Bole chudiyan, bole kangna**

**Haai main ho gayi teri saajna**

**Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te margaiya**

**(Le jaa le jaa, dil le jaa le jaa**

**Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa) - 2**

**Aah aah aah aah, aah aah aah**

**(Bole chudiyan, bole kangna**

**Haai main ho gayi teri saajna) - 2**

**Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te margaiya**

**Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa**

**Dil le jaa le jaa, ho**

**Bole chudiyan, bole kangna**

**Haai main ho gaya tera saajna**

**Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te marjaawa**

**Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa**

**Dil le jaa le jaa, ho**

**Haai haai main marjaawa marjaawa tere bin**

**Ab to meri raatein kat ti taare gin gin**

**Bas tujhko pukaara kare, meri bindiya ishaara kare**

**Hoye, lashkaara lashkaara teri bindiya ka lashkaara**

**Aise chamke jaise chamke chaand ke paas sitaara**

**Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh**

**Meri paayal bulaaye tujhe, jo roothe manaaye tujhe**

**O sajan ji, haan sajan ji**

**Kuch socho, kuch samjho meri baat ko**

**Bole chudiyan, bole kangna**

**Haai main ho gaya tera saajna**

**Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te marjaawa**

**Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa**

**Dil le jaa le jaa, ho**

**Apni maang suhaagan ho, sang hameshaa saajan ho**

**Aake meri duniya mein vaapas na jaana**

**Sehra baandhke maahi tu mere ghar aana**

**Oye soni kitti soni aaj tu lagdi ve**

**Bas mere saath yeh jodi teri sajdi ve**

**Roop aisa suhaana tera, chaand bhi hai deewana tera**

**Jaa re jaa oh jhoothe teri galla hum na maane**

**Kyoon taarife karta hai tu humko sab kuch jaane**

**Ho, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ho oh oh oh oh**

**Mere dil ki duaa yeh kahe, teri jodi salaamat rahe**

**O sajan ji, haan sajan ji**

**Yunhi beete saara jeevan saath mein**

**Bole chudiyan, bole kangna**

**Haai main ho gaya tera saajna**

**Tere bin jiyo naiyo lag da main te margaiya**

**Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa**

**Dil le jaa le jaa, ho**

**Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa**

**Dil le jaa le jaa, ho**

**Aaja heeriye**

**Oh, jaa jaa ranjhna**

**Oh, aaja heeriye**

**Jaa jaa ranjhna**

**(Le jaa le jaa, dil le jaa le jaa**

**Le jaa le jaa, soniye le jaa le jaa) - **

the dance ended with the claps!

* * *

_**i know guyz chota tha bt kya karu first studies then ff!**_

_**sorry guyz bt chote se kaam chala lena!**_

_**bye**_

_**tckr**_

_**luv u all**_

_**Dushu's Shreya!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Heya all of u...i m here after a long time and here is your next update. Sorry for being so late bt guyz you all know I have load of my 12th std studies...days are so hectic for me bt I will try to update ASAP!_

_**Thanx to all the reviewers and silent readers for loving my story.**_

_**Shreya: yeh raha tumhaara update dear! Thanx a lot for ur review.**_

_**Lishukriti: chalo ab naraaz mat ho…tumhaara update!**_

_**Chapter 7: Muze Kuch Kehna Hain!**_

_After the engagement ceremony everyone was having dinner in the buffet. Ishita was talking to Divya and Purvi and Tarika was collecting the gifts given to DaReya. She called Divya and divya went to her. ACP sir moved towards Ishita who was frightening badly as she saw ACP sir coming. Finally ACP sir stood infront of her._

_**Ishita: **__(stammering) Good…Good Morning sir! (looking down)_

_**ACP: **__muze lagta hain yahan sab raat ka dinner kar rahe hain! (in a bit anger)_

_Ishita kept quiet._

_**ACP: **__yahan kyun aayi ho?_

_**Ishita: **__huh? (still frightening)_

_**ACP:**__ maine poocha yaha kyun aayi ho?_

_**Ishita: **__wo sir…shreya maam…maam k…k sagaai k liye!_

_**ACP:**__ maine tumhe mana kiya tha kisi bhi CID officer se milne k liye…_

_**Ishita:**__ sir wo..shreya maam ne bulaya tha…isliye (ACP cut her)_

_**ACP:**__ toh tum use mana nai kar sakti thi?_

_**Ishita:**__ sorry sir! (a tear drop slipped from corner of her eye)_

_**ACP:**__ sorry…sorry kehdiya aur hogaya!_

_Ishita felt like crying badly bt she controlled herself._

_**ACP:**__ kaisi ladki ho? Itna kuch hogaya…ek bechaare ladki ki jaan chali gayi tumhaari wajahse…tumhe CID se suspend kardiya gaya aur fir bhi tum sagaai ka function attend kar rahi ho…sharam aani chahiye tumhe… (this time his voice was a bit louder and everyone listened it and looked at him. Dr. Salunkhe went to him)_

_**Salunkhe: **__Boss shaant ho jaao! Yahan sab log hain…_

_Ishita's eyes became more teary and she ran away from there just leaving her a payal which correctly fell in front of Dushyant. He looked at her and then looked down and found the payal. He bowed down and took the payal in his hand. Everyone looked at the entrance from which Ishita ran away._

_**ACP:**__ sorry to disturb all of u…u can carry on!_

_**Daya:**__ yaar yeh ACP sir ko kya hua achaanak?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ are kuch nai boss…tum dhyaan mat do…_

* * *

_**Here, Kavin went to Dushyant when he was staring at the payal.**_

_**Kavin:**__ dushyant!_

_Dushyant was walking when kavin stopped him._

_**Kavin:**__ Dushyant yaar meri baat toh sunn!_

_Dushyant stopped._

_**Dushyant:**__ kavin plez tum mera yaar hain…muze akela chod de!_

_**Kavin:**__ par dushyant…maine tuze yeh baat q nai bataai yeh tu jaanta hain…_

_Dushyant kept quiet._

_**Kavin:**__ dekh yaar yeh baat sunne k baad tuze takleef hoti isliye maine tuze yeh baat nai bataai…_

_**Dushyant:**__ yeh baat na bataake tune muze aur takleef di hain Kavin. (saying this he went away outside)_

_Sachin and Nikhil were watching this scene._

_**Sachin:**__ pata nai in dono k beech kya hua hain!_

_**Nikhil:**__ haan sir…jabse Dushyant sir ko Ishita k suspension k baaremein pata chala hain tabse wo Kavin sir se baat nai kar rahe hain!_

_**Sachin:**__ Kavin aur Dushyant se baat karni padegi…_

_Aishwarya saw that Kavin was tensed. She went to him._

_**Aish:**__ hey!_

_**Kavin:**__ (looking at her) hello!_

_**Aish:**__ kya baat hain? Kuch pareshaan lag rahe hain!_

_**Kavin:**__ nai kuch khaas nai…_

_**Aish:**__ aapko kya lagta hain…muze kuch samaz nai aata?_

_**Kavin:**__ nai aisi baat nai hain…_

_**Aish:**__ best friend k saath zhagde hogaye?_

_**Kavin:**__ haan! _

_**Aish:**__ jab bhi apna dost ghusse mein ho toh uski baatein dil pe mat lo! aap bhi apne dost ka ghussa dil pe mat lo..._

_**Kavin:**__ itna aasaan nai hain...maine aaj tak uske saath zhagde nai kiye hain aur naa hi wo mujhpe kabhi ghussa hua hain..._

_**Aish:**__ kya aap muze bata sakte hain ki wo aap pe itna ghussa q hain?_

_**Kavin: **__(looking at her) Kya main aapko jaanta hu?_

_**Aish:**__ nai!_

_**Kavin: **__toh main aapko q bataau?_

_Saying this he left._

_**Aish:**__ ajeeb ladka hain...iski madad karni chaahi toh muh modkar chala gaya!huh! bhalaai ka zamaana hi nai raha...par muze ishita ki bohot fikar ho rahi hain...main usse kal baat karungi!_

* * *

_**The ceremony ended and Sid and his family went to Dareya.**_

_**Sid:**__ Daya-Shreya...tum dono apni zindagi khushi se jiyo...aur agar kuch bhi gadbad o toh muze ek phone kar dena...main bhaagta hua aaunga tumhaari madad karne!_

_**Shreya:**__ siddharth...tumne mere liye bohot kuch kiya hain...mere dil ko samazkar tumne mujhpe bohot bada ehsaan kiiya hain..._

_**Sid:**__ aisa kehke paraya kardiya na muze! hum abhi bhi acche dost hain shreya!_

_**Daya:**__ fir bhi siddharth...thanx a lot! waise ab tumhaare shaadi ka kya?_

_**Sid:**__ mere shaadi ka?_

_**Daya: **__q tumhe shaadi nai karni?_

_**Sid:**__ karunga na...zaroor karunga...par kya hain na ki jo maza single banke jeene mein hain wo shaadi k baad kaha milega!_

_**Everyone shared a laugh.**_

_**Daya: **__waise yeh baat sahi kahi hain tumne!_

_**Shreya:**__(playfully hitting him) accha jee!_

_**Everyone laughed again.**_

* * *

_**Here at Ishita's House-:**_

_Ishita was still in the anarkali which she wore in the function. She sat on the chair and started writing in the diary._

_**Dear Unmukt,**_

_**I dont know what GOD has written in my destiny. I dont know why everyone hates me. First my mom-dad left me and then when i got CID team as a family i was suspended for a mistake which i havent done. UC, tum hi bataao ab main kya karu? kaise jiyu apni zindagi? **_

_**Aaj Shreya maam k sagaai k function mein gayi thi. Unki sagaai Siddharth se hone waali thi par waqt pe unhone sagaai karne se mana kardiya aur unki aur daya sir ki sagaai bhi hoagayi. Maine tumhe bataaya tha na...Shreya maam Daya sir ko dhoka nai degi. Par wahan aaj ACP sir ne muze bohot daata...wo bohot ghussa hain mujhpe. Jaane do...bhagwan ji sab theek kar denge.**_

_**Khair...i must go to sleep. Kal office ka pehla din hain. Good Night UC! **_

_**Yours Diehardest fan,**_

_**Ishita Waaliya.**_

_She kept the diary in the drawer and wiped her tears. She changed her clothes__**.**_

_**Ishita:**__ (to herself) park mein thoda tehelke aati hu...accha lagega aur mind bhi fresh hojaayega._

_She stepped out of her house and locked the front door. She walked in the park infront of her house. Suddenly a car stops in front of her house and a handsome boy steps out. He walks towards her house and finds the door locked. He see here and there and finds Ishita in the park. He starts walking to her. Finally he reached near her and called her._

_**Boy:**__ Ishita!_

_Ishita turned and saw him and was shocked._

_**Ishita:**__ aap? aap yahan? is waqt?_

_**Boy:**__ tumse baat karni thi..._

_**Ishita: **__plez sir...muze CID k kisi officer k saath koi baat nai karni... (looking opposite to him)_

_**Boy:**__ Ishita plez ek baar meri baat toh sunn lo!_

_**Ishita:**__**Dushyant sir**__ plez aap chale jaaiye..._

_**Dushyant:**__ Ishita plez!_

_**Ishita:**__ (running away) Muze kisiki concern nai chaahiye!_

_Dushyant watched her running in her house. He went to her bt she closed the door._

_**Dushyant: **__ishita plez ek baar mera kehna suno...main tumhe yahan concern dene nai aaya hu!_

_She didnt replied and closed all the windows and curtains and went to her bedroom. Dushyant sat on the steps of her house waiting for her..._

* * *

_**In Ishita's bedroom-:**_

_**Ishita:**__ (talking to dushyant's photo) Badi mushkil se aapko bhulaane ki koshish kar rahi thi par aap waapas q aaye mere paas...main aapko puri tarahse bhulaana chaahti hhu plez chale jaaiye! (she cried a lot and after sometime dozed off)_

* * *

_**Outside-:**_

_Dushyant was still waiting for her..._

* * *

**_So guyz pasand aaya yeh chapter? Ab 20+ reviews and then i will update next chapter!_**

**_Till then...Bye!_**

**_Take Care!_**

**_Love u all!_**

**_Yours Dushu's Shreya!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**heya guyz so i m here with a new chapter... Thanx all the readers and reviewers!**

**Lishukriti: Dear tumhaare liye hi toh yeh story post kar rahi hu main!**

**And a note for all my Pyaarwaali Lovestory readers-:**

**I m updating next chapter soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Case!**

In the last chapter we saw-:

Dushyant was waiting for Ishita that she will open the door.

* * *

Ab aage-:

Dushyant: Ishita...tum nai jaanti main tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon...Main yahan tumhe apne dil ki baat kehne aaya tha tumhe concern karne nai Ishita.

2 hours he waited bt she didnt came so he left away.

Next Morning-:

Ishita woke up and looked at the clock. It showed 7.30 am.

Ishita: Saade saath baj gaye... mujhe jaldi taiyaar hona padega warna pehle hi din late hojaaungi

She walked out and remembered about Dushyant.

Ishita: Kya Dushyant sir chale gaye?

She walked out and opened the door. She looked here and there bt she didnt saw him and nor his car.

Ishita: shayad chale gaye...thank god wo chale gaye agar unhe yahan koi dekh leta toh pata nai kya hota!

Saying this she went away to become ready.

* * *

In the bureau-:

Everyone was present and were discussing on a case. Kavin was still tensed and he was continueously looking at the entrance of bureau. Sachin saw him and went to him.

Sachin: kya hua Kavin? Kiska intezaar kar rahe ho?

Kavin: huh? wo Dushyant nai aaya hain na ab tak!

Sachin: wo aa jaayega!

Kavin: hmm...

ACP: Kavin...yeh Dushyant kahan reh gaya?

Kavin: Sir nai pata bt aa jaayega!

Just then someone spoke.

Person: Inspector Aishwarya reporting on duty sir!

Everyone looked at her.

ACP: welcome to CID Aishwarya!

Aish: thank you sir!

She shook hand with everyone and they welcomed her.

Shreya: Sir...dekhna Aishwarya apni senior ki duty kaise nibhaati hain!

Kavin: senior?

ACP: haan Kavin...Aishwarya Dushyant, tum aur Sachin jaise hi senior hain...

Kavin: ohh accha!

Just then Dushyant entered.

Dushyant: Good Morning everyone!

ACP: Dushyant..aaj late kyun hue?

Dushyant: sorry sir wo raat bhar kaam kar raha tha toh subah jaldi neend nai khuli!

ACP: its ok! Lets get on work!

* * *

In KH enterprises-:

Ishita entered the building and walked in Mr. Deshmukh's cabin.

Ishita: May I come in Mr. Deshmukh?

Mr. Deshmukh: Yes come in!

She entered.

Mr. Deshmukh: take a sit Miss Waaliya!

She took a sit.

Mr. Deshmukh: soo aaj aapka pehla din hain!

Ishita: Yes Sir! Aur main aapko naraaz nai karungi!

Mr. Deshmukh: I know it! You may go on with your work and meri manager aapko apna kaam samjha dengi!

Mr. Deshmukh called the manager. A young and beautiful girl entered in.

Girl: aapne mujhe bulaya sir?

Mr. Deshmukh: Yes miss Ritu! Aapko Miss Ishita ko uska kaam samjhana hain!

Ritu: yes sir! come one Ishita!

They both left the cabin.

Mr. Deshmukh dialled a number.

Mr. Deshmukh: Boss...ek naya maal aaya hain!

Boss: Accha! Kaun hain?

Mr. Deshmukh: Ishita Waaliya naam hain uska...Ex-CID cop hain...

Boss: ohh fir toh accha income aayega!

Mr. Deshmukh: Accha boss rakhta hu...main apna kaam acchese kar raha hoon!

Boss: thik hain...ho sake utna jaldi use apne jaal mein phasaa lena!

Mr. Deshmukh: Yes boss...

He hanged up the call.

* * *

In the forensic lab-:

CID team had found a dead body in the jungles near mumbai. They had sent it in the lab.

Dr. Salunkhe: Boss...yeh laash puri tarah se jala di gayi hain taaki iski identity na pata chale!

Sachin: Toh kya sir iska chehra bhi nai banaya ja sakta?

Dr. Salunkhe: Nai sachin!

Purvi: toh fir iski identity kaise pata chalegi?

Dr. Tarika: Yeh bracelet batayega!

Divya: wo kaise Dr. Tarika?

Dr. Tarika: Yeh dekho...is bracelet ke nichle hisse mein ek company ka naam likha hain...

Kavin: Haan...kuch KH se shuru hota hain yeh naam...

Divya: haan sir aur uske baajumein PS likha hua hain.

Purvi: ho sakta hain ki yeh ladki uss company mein Personal Secretary ho?

Sachin: Haan Purvi ho sakta hain...ab yeh toh wahan jaake hi pata chalega...

* * *

In the Bureau-:

Nikhil: sir uss company ka naam pata chal gaya...

Daya: accha...kya naam hain?

Nikhil: KH Enterprises!

Daya: Ohh! Ek kaam karo...Dushyant, Divya, Aishwarya aur Nikhil...tum log wahan jaao aaur pooch taach karo...

All: Yes Sir!

They left for the KH enterprises. After half an hour they reached near the building of KH Enterprises. As soon as Aishwarya saw the building she was shocked.

Aishwarya's POV: Yeh toh wahi building hain jahan Ishu interview dene aayi thi...

Divya: Maam...kya soch rahi hain aap? Chaliye!

Aishwarya: nai kuch nai...

They entered in and the watchman stopped them.

Watchman: Kaun ho tum log? Bina izaazat k andar jaana mana hain...pata nai hain kya?

Dushyant: Kya kare hume yahan wahan bina izaazat k andar jaana hi padta hain!

Watchman: Kaun ho tum log?

Nikhil: Hum log CID se hain...pehle tum apne maalik ko bulaao!

Watchman: Maaf kijiye sir...par sir is waqt meeting mein hain...aap chaahe toh unki personal secretary se mil sakte hain...

Aishwarya: Thik hain toh bulaao use...par use bataana mat ki CID waale aaye hain...

The watchman nodded and went inside and after seconds came with a girl.

Girl: kaun hain? (she looked at them and was shocked)

The others were also shocked to see her. Mostly Dushyant.

Divya: Ishita tum yahan? Wo bhi Personal Secretary?

Ishita: Haan...kam se kam mere imaandari ka fal mujhe yahan toh milega...jo mujhe CID mein kaam karne k baavjoot nai mil paya... (Dushyant was just staring at her and Nikhil saw him.)

Aishwarya: tumne mujhe bataya q nai?

Ishita: tum log yahan q aaye ho?

Nikhil: Ek khoon ki pooch taach karne k liye...Dushyant sir taykikaat shuru kare?

Dushyant: (with a jerk) Haan haan!

They went inside.

* * *

**So guyz kaisa laga...i know thoda boring tha!and really thanx ki pehle waale chapter pe aapne mujhe 20+ reviews diye!**

**So glad of it! Ab iss waale pe reivews toh bante hain na!**

**Bye till then**

**Take care**

**Love u all**

**Dushu's Shreya!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**So here is the next chapter. Hope you will like it. its full of ishyant and case and a small dareya scene!**_

_**Roo didu: hero ka kaam hi hain na heroine ko bachana!**_

_**lishukriti: from me too a bone crushing huggiie!**_

_**aishu: dont worry baby...tera bhai hain sab thik karne k liye!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Humko Pyaar Hua!**_

Last chapter mein humne dekha ki CID tea taikikaat karte karte KH Enterprises tak pochoch jaati hain aur whan Ishita ko dekh ke Dushyant hairaan ho jaata hain.

Ab age-:

Ishita took them to her Boss's cabin. After the meeting came in the cabin.

Mr. D: Sorry officers aapko intezaar karna pada!

Dushyant: Its ok...aap jaane hain ki aapke ek employee ki laash hume jungle se mili hain…aur wo bhi jail hui…

Mr.D: Kya? (shocked)

Nikhil: aap is bracelet ko pehechaante hain? (showing him the bracelet)

Divya saw the same bracelet in Ishita's hand.

Divya: Sir…aisa same bracelet Ishita ke hath mein hain…

Dushyant looked at Ishita's hand.

Mr.D: Haan yeh bracelet main apne ladies employee ko deta hoon.

Nikhil: fir yeh kiski hain?

Mr.D: ek min main ritu ko poochta hu ki aaj kisne yeh pehna nai hain…

He called Ritu and asked her abt the bracelet. She told that everyone had it with them.

Aishwarya: toh fir yeh kiski hoga Dushyant?

Dushyant: ho sakta hain kisi puraane employee ka ho!

Divya: haan ho sakta hain!

Before Dushyant asked abt the list of the old employee Ishita said

Ishita: main abhi list leke aati hoon!

He nodded and others smiled a bit at her CID brain which was still in her.

She came up with the list and handed it to Nikhil when Dushyant was taking it.

Divya: sir shayad hume personal secretary ko dhoondhna chahiye kyun ki us pe PS likha hua hain!

Mr. D: Sir humaare yahan Miss Waaliya se pehle ek hi PS thi…Aliya…

Nikhil: toh fir ho sakta hain ki yeh laash uski hi ho…

Dushyant: hmm…ho sakta hain! abhi hum chalet hain…lekin kaam pade toh waapas aayenge…

The team left. While leaving dushyant looked at ishita and she looked away.

* * *

_**In the bureau-:**_

All were discussing on the same case when Kavin, Aishwarya and Pankaj entered.

Kavin: sir…wo laash Aliya ki hi hain…

ACP: accha!

Aishwarya: haan sir…dr. salunkhe ne aliya ka dna aur us laash ka dna match karke dekha aur wo match ho gaya!

Kavin: haan sir aur uske family ne bataya ki office chodne se kuch din pehle wo bohot hi pareshaan thi…

Pankaj: aur unhone yeh bhi bataya ki usne achanak office chod diya…

Daya: ho sakta hain us office mein hi kuch gadbad ho!

ACP nodded in yes.

Dushyant's POV: agar uss office mein kuch gadbad hain toh ishita ki jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta hain!

* * *

_**In the evening at Ishita's house-:**_

Ishita had just came from the office and had changed in her daily clothes. She switched on the radio and took her diary in her hand.

_**Dear Unmukt,**_

_**Today was my first day at office. It was a good day bt…Dushyant sir, Nikhil sir, Divya and Aishwarya had come to office for the investigation of a case. They found a dead body of aur old employee Aliya. I was gone crazy after a saw Dushyant sir. He was shocked to see me there.**_

_**Not getting what to write.**_

_**Bye. GNSDTC! Love you!**_

_**Yours Lovingly,**_

_**Ishita Waaliya.**_

She was getting bored so she started reading her old memories from the diary.

Just then a song played on the radio. It was her favourite song. DIL NE JISE APNA KAHA. She started remembering her moments spent with Dushyant.

_**(Dil ne jise apna kaha - (2)**_

_**Bekhabar woh hain wahan, jane pal jamin aasman) - (2)**_

She took his pic in her hand and started singing along with the song. She remembered her first day when she saw him. How his adorable smile made her crazy. How his dimples made her go mad on him.

_**Mile najar unase par behaya tanha **_

_**bato me bhee keh naa sake**_

_**Dil kee bat yeh juban,**_

She remembered when they were on a case she was being shot by a goon and he had saved her. She fell on the ground and he was on her and they were staring at each other.

_**abb hai hulchul, pal pal peh pal**_

_**Dhunde hai unko dil, **_

_**ke chal jara unke hee manjil**_

_**Bole raj dil par, abb woh hain kaha**_

_**Dil ne jise apna kaha - (2)**_

_**Bekhabar woh hain wahan, jane pal jamin aasman**_

He came from behind her and hugged her from behind. She smiled and looked back. Bt there was no one. She went and stood in the gallery looking at the moon and the stars.

_**Khil khile kaise khila, **_

_**milke woh chand se**_

_**Dur dur hain ham milke bhee **_

_**dekhiye aankh se**_

_**Kyon dil jage aakho ke tare, **_

_**unake hee raho me**_

_**Ke yu bhee kabhee unke bhee dil me **_

_**jage mohabbat, aaye woh yaha**_

_**Dil ne jise apna kaha - (2)**_

_**Bekhabar woh hain wahan, jane pal jamin aasman**_

She was smiling bt a voice distracted her. It was her voice speaking to her.

Ishita's mind: kya baat hain Ishita…uss din jab wo tujhse milne aaya tha tab tumne use door kar diya!

Ishita: matlab kya hain tumhaara?

Ishita's mind: Matlab tum acchese jaanti ho…uss din shreya maam ki sagaai k baad wo tujhse milne aaye the toh tumne use door kardiya khud se yeh kehkar ki tumhe uske oncern I zaroorat nai hain…ab kyun uski raah dekh rahi ho?

Ishita was quiet. She was not getting how to react.

Ishita's mind: ab tumhe use bhulaana hoga…tum bohot alag ho usse ishita…bohot alag…ab tumhaara aur uska koi rishtaa nai raha…ab wo tumhaara senior bhi nai raha…ab tujhe usse pyaar hone se khudko rokna hoga!

Ishita: shayad tum thik keh rahi ho…mujhe unse waapas pyaar nai hone dena khudko…waapas mein yeh nai kar sakti!

She took his pic and tore it into pieces and threw it outside the window.

* * *

_**In a hotel-:**_

A couple was sitting on the table outside on the garden of the hotel. The boy was wearing a black suit with a black tie and red shirt and the girl was wearing a ball gown of red color. The boy was looking at her continuously. She blushed.

Girl: aise ghurna band karo!

Boy: (blushing slightly) toh kya karu? Tum itni khoobsurat lag rahi ho ki aankhein rukhti hi nai tumhe dekhne se!

This made the girl to blush more and she looked down.

Girl: daya bas bhi kijiye!

Daya: kya? Kya kaha tumne Shreya? (shocked)

Shreya: bas bhi kijiye!

Daya: nai uske baad kya kaha?

Shreya: Daya…(she realized what she saind and again blushed badly)

Daya: yeh sunne k liye mere kaan taras rahe the!

Same time a song started. He asked her to dance and she agreed. They went on the dance floor where other couples were dancing.

_**Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes**_

_**Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)**_

_**Baby I'll be your dream and you should know**_

_**Baby, I never ever wanna let you go**_

_**Baby**_

_**Zindagi ki neendon ki subah Ishq hai**_

_**Badi Khoobsoorat si sazaa ishq hai**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Zindagi ki neendon ki subah Ishq hai**_

_**Badi Khoobsoorat si sazaa ishq hai**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Chal Chale kahin urr ke hum chale kahin**_

_**Aasman Ishq hai Khwahishon sa khula hai**_

_**Mujhko choo gaya ik ehsaas unchhua**_

_**Jaise koi nashaa aasman me khula**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes**_

_**Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)**_

_**Baby I'll be your every dream and you should know**_

_**Baby, I never ever wanna let you go**_

_**Baby**_

_**Khwaabon mein kabhi maine socha tha nahi**_

_**chahato ka khuda mujhko itna yun dega kabhi**_

_**Befiqr chala apni ye dagar chala**_

_**Kya pata tha ki dil teri khatir rukega**_

_**Pyar Hua**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Kahe mera ye rasta hai**_

_**Kyu naa zara sa tu bhatakta**_

_**Ab toh hai naayaab ye safar**_

_**Zara kaho toh meri manzil se**_

_**Dekhe meri woh raah saahil se**_

_**Tu hai toh hai khwaab ye safar**_

_**Kari dil ne thodi si be-imaaniya**_

_**Di hain khoobsoorat si pareshaaniya**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Chal Chale kahin urr ke hum chale kahin**_

_**Aasman Ishq hai Khwahishon sa khula hai**_

_**Mujhko chhoo gaya ik ehsaas unchhua**_

_**Jaise koi nashaa aasman me khula**_

_**Pyar Hua**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**haan ! Humko pyar hua poori hui Duaa**_

_**Baby I can see the Sun rise in your Eyes**_

_**Baby everytime I think of you make me Smile :)**_

_**Baby I'll be your every dream and you should know**_

_**Baby, I never ever want to let you go**_

* * *

**_So here I end the chapter. How was it? I know it was so boaring. And ya I m putting so many songs in this story. Do r and r!_**

**_Bye till then!_**

**_Love you all!_**

**_Tckr!_**

**_Dushu's Shreya!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heya guyz I am back with a new chapter. Without talking more, I will proceed to the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10- Kidnapped?**_

_In the last chapter we saw abt the case and DaReya's dinner date._

_Ab aage-:_

_In the bureau-:_

_Kavin was looking tensed as Dushyant was not talking to him. Aishwarya went to him._

_Aish: Kya hua kavin sir? Kya Dushyant sir aapse abhi bhi baat nai kar rahe?_

_Kavin: haan! Wo abhi bhi naraaz hain mujhse. Mujhe samajh nai aa raha ki kya karu! (slaps his head.)_

_Aish: Aap koshish karte rahiye sir…wo zaroor baat karenge aapse._

_Kavin: Yes…you are right!_

_He went near Dushyant's desk. Dushyant was typing email of the case updates to DCP sir. He went and stood there._

_Kavin: Dushyant!_

_He ignored._

_Kavin: Dushyant yaar meri baat toh sunn!_

_He again ignored. Now Kavin was in full anger._

_Kavin: (angry tone) Dekh Dushyant maine jo kuch bhi kiya tere bhalaayi ke liye kiya…agar main tujhe Ishita ke suspension ke baaremein bata deta toh tera conference mein dhyaan nai lagta…aur fir yahan aake ACP ki daant khata...Shreya, Tarika aur Purvi kidnapped the…main yahan uss case ki taraf dhyaan deta ya fir tujhe har minute phone karke yeh poochta ki tu thik hain ya nai…_

_All were looking at them. Abhijeet and Daya exchanged glances. Shreya and Purvi looked at each other._

_Dushyant: (angrily waking up from the chair) Tu sahi hain kavin…meri hi galti hain ki maine tujhse appeksha rakhi ki jab main yahan nahi rahunga toh Ishita ka khayaal tu rakh paayega…_

_Kavin: Dushyant…Ishita mujhe meri behen jaisi hain…aur tu bhool mat maine wada kiya tha tujhse ki main uska khayaal rakhunga…aur wo nibhaane ki maine koshish bhi ki…aur waise bhi Dushyant Ishita ek choti bacchi nai hain…wo apna khayaal rakh sakti hain…par agar uski galti hain hi nai toh use suspend karne ki zaroorat hi nai thi!_

_Abhijeet: (cutting him to speak furthur) Zaroorat thi Kavin…uski wajah se ek begunaah ladki ki jaan gayi hain…use saza milni hi chaahiye…_

_Kavin: Sorry sir par main aapke iss baat se sehmat nai hu. Ishita ko phasaya gaya tha, wo bechaari ek ladki ki cheekh sunke use madad karne ke iraade se gayi thi. Use bhi nai pata tha ki use phasaya jaa raha hain…mujhe nai lagta ki wo Kirti ki gunehgaar hain!_

_Abhijeet: yeh topic yahin khatam kardo aur kaam karo…aur haan Dushyant, KH interprises ke maalik ki puri kundali mujhe aaj ke aaj chaahiye…_

_Saying this he leaves. Dushyant starts working again. Kavin starts to go but Dushyant stops him._

_Dushyant: Kavin!_

_Kavin: (looking at him) huh?_

_Dushyant: Mujhe baadmein batana ki actual mein hua kya tha… _

_Kavin: (smiles) Haan…lunch ke time bataunga. (he leaves to work)_

_In KH Enterprises-:_

_Ishita was working on her desk in her boss' cabin while her boss was watching her with bad intention. He stood up and went near her._

_Boss: Miss. Waaliya…_

_Ishita: Yes sir? (she looked at him)_

_Boss: Aaj raat hume ek meeting ke liye jaana hain…thodi der hogi wapas aane mein…chalega na tumhe?_

_Ishita: Yes sir…bilkul!_

_Boss: Der raat tak bahaar rehne ki aadat hain tumhe? I mean ki gharwaale intezaar karenge tumhaare isliye…_

_Ishita: Sir main akeli rehti hu…and I can leave out till late night, it is okay sir._

_Boss: thik hain… (he turned to leave and smirked)_

_At Shreya's house-:_

_At night Shreya reached her house and rang the bell. But no one opened. She thought that her parents must be out for some shopping for the marriage. So she opened the door by the duplicate key. She went inside and switched on the lights when she saw her house completely in a mess. Everything was scattering on the floor. _

_Shreya: OMG! Yeh sab kya hain? Mummy-Papa…kaha ho aap? (loudly)_

_Man: (coming down the stairs and with a gun in his hands) Ohho! Shreya Ma'am! Aagayi aap?_

_He was wearing a mask so Shreya didn't come to know who he was._

_Shreya: Kaun ho tum? Aur mummy-papa kahan hain? Yahan kya kar rahe ho? (angrily)_

_Man: Are are…shaanti se Shreya, yaar tum CID waalon ka na yehi bada problem hain…ek saath itne sawaal poochte ho ki samajh nai aata kis sawaal ka jawab pehle de…_

_Shreya: Chup chaap batao kaha hain mummy-pape…_

_Man: abhi dikhata hu…_

_He took out his mobile and played a video. In the video, shreya's mom and dad were tied to chairs and were unconscious._

_Shreya: (with tensed tone) Mummy-Papa! Kya chaahiye tumhe?_

_Man: (smirking) __**TUM!**_

_Somewhere in Mumbai-:_

_A car was standing on the corner of a road outside of a building. Ishita and her Boss came near the car._

_Ishita: Sir mujhe bata tha yeh meeting successful hogi… (shakes hand with her boss)_

_Boss: Haan, wo toh honi hi thi…chalo kaafi der ho chuki hain…main tumhe ghar chod deta hoon!_

_Ishita: no sir it's okay…main taxi se chali jaaungi…_

_Boss: nai main tumhe akele nai jaane dunga…it is an order!_

_Ishita: Okay sir!_

_Both sat in the car and drove off to Ishita's house._

_At Ishita's house-:_

_Ishita: Thanks a lot sir…sir aap aaiye na andar!_

_Boss: Are nai aaj nai fir kabhi…_

_Ishita: Please sir…kam se kam paani peeke to jaaiye?_

_Boss: Accha thik hain…_

_They got down from the car. Ishita opened the lock of the door and they went inside. She kept her purse on the table and asked her Boss to sit. He sat and she went in the kitchen to fetch water. _

_The boss dialed a number from his mobile._

_Boss: (slowly) Main aaj hi kaam khatam karne jaa raha hoon…_

_Other side: thik hain…acchese kaam karo!_

_Boss: Yes boss! (he cut the call)_

_He took out an injection from his bag and went behind ishita slowly in the kitchen. She filled the glass of water and took it in her hand when something like a needle pierced her._

_Next day in bureau-:_

_Everyone was trying a call to Shreya and her parents. All were in tensed state. _

_Purvi: sir koi phone nai utha raha! pata nai kahan chale gaye sab?_

_Aish: sir main Shreya di ke ghar jaake dekh aaun?_

_Abhijeet: Main aur daya bhi chalet hain…purvi tum bhi chalo…_

_Aish and Purvi nodded._

_Daya: Kavin aur Divya…tum log KH Enterprises mein jaake taikikaat karo…_

_They nodded and left._

_In KH Enterprises they came to know that Ishita and their Boss haven't come to office today. They hurriedly went to Ishita's house. They saw the door was half opened, so they went in and saw the house was a mess. _

_Here, at Shreya's house, the condition was same. no one knew where the girls were or were both the girls were kidnapped?_

* * *

**_So how was it? I hope you all liked it!_**

**_Let me know by your review._**

**_Till then Bye'_**

**_Take Care!_**

**_*Gotta Catch Ya Later*_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Searching for you!**_

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Everyone was worried about Shreya and Ishita. No matter how much angry Abhijeet and ACP were on Ishita, as cops they were also worried about her. The most worried persons in bureau were Daya and Dushyant. There were no leads for the team to find where the two were kept. The environment of the bureau was much tensed.**_

_**Kavin saw Dushyant, his face cupped in his own hands, hair messy and sunk in his own thoughts. He was feeling very bad for his dear friend. First Ishita was suspended and now she is kidnapped. He knows how his buddy is feeling this time. He wanted to console him and wanted to hug him saying that she will be fine, but this time was wrong. He know how Dushyant is, he don't like concerns at all. He know Dushyant is not that weak but though as his best buddy, he is worried about him to hell. **_

_**ACP took a look of the whole bureau and noticed the silence and worried faces. He was also worried for both of them. He noticed Daya with a long and sad face still trying to trace Shreya's location. Then his eyes fell on Dushyant still deep in his thoughts and face buried in his hands. He asked Pankaj to call Dushyant. **_

_**Pankaj went near Dushyant.**_

_Pankaj: Sir!_

_**No answer.**_

_Pankaj: SIR! (some loud)_

_**Still no answer.**_

_Pankaj: SIR! (somewhat loud and taping his shoulder)_

_**Dushyant jerked and looked at Pankaj.**_

_Dushyant: Kya hain Pankaj? (silently)_

_Pankaj: Sir, ACP sir ne aapko cabin mein bulaya hain. _

_**Saying this he left to work. Dushyant stood up and walked to ACP sir.**_

_Dushyant: Yes sir?_

_ACP: Kya hua Dushyant? Tum bohot pareshaan lag rahe ho! (with a caring tone)_

_Dushyant: Kuch nahi sir._

_ACP: Dekho Dushyant, main samajh sakta hoon, Shreya aur Ishita dono bhi kidnap hain aur humein kuch bhi leads nahi mil rahe. Hum fir bhi koshish kar rahe hain, un dono ko-_

_Dushyant: (cutting him) Shreya ko dhoondhne ki. Sir, aap sirf Shreya ko dhoondhne ki koshish kar rahe hain._

_ACP: Dushyant aisa nahi hain!_

_Dushyant: aisa hi hain sir. Aapne aaj tak humesha Shreya, Tarika aur Purvi ko hi zyada kabil samjha hain Ishita aur Divya ko nahi. Tabhi toh aapne sakshi ke ghar disguise mein Purvi ke saath Tarika ko bheja Ishita aur Divya ke hote hue bhi aapne ek forensic doctor pe zyada bharosa kiya. Maana ki Ishita Kirti ke saath hospital mein thi par Divya toh thi na? (his voiced raised)_

_ACP: Dekho, maine Tarika ko isliye bheja kyun ki wo zyada experienced hain._

_Dushyant: Sir agar aap kisisko chance hi nahi denge toh naye logon ko experience aayega kaise? Yeh pehli baar nahi hain, kaafi baar ho chuka hain! Abhi bhi aapke Ishita ki chinta hi nahi hain. Kirti ke saath jo hua uski zimmedaar Ishita nahi hain. Use behekaya gaya tha. Ek CID officer agar kisiki jaan khatre mein hain to apna farz samajhke us insaan ko bachaane jaata hain. Yahi Ishita ne bhi kiya tha. Wo nahi jaanti thi ki yeh ek saajhish hogi. Bas iss baat ko leke aapne use direct suspend hi kadiya! (anger increased in his voice)_

_ACP: Dekho Dushyant-_

_**Again he was cut by him.**_

_Dushyant: Sir, fir aapne Abhijeet sir ko suspend kyun nahi kiya?_

_ACP: Kya matlab hain tumhaara? (he raised his voice)_

_**Outside everyone looked at them. The atmosphere became tensed. Everyone looked at each other.**_

_Dushyant: Kuch saal pehle ek case ke dauran, kisi mujrim ne aapke ek honhaar lady cop ka murder kar diya tha. Yaad hain aapko?_

_**Suddenly, pictures of Tasha's death flashed in his mind. His eyes became teary. **_

_Dushyant: __**'Tasha Kumar'**__, yahin naam tha na? Abhijeet sir ki aankhon ke saamne use goli maardi aur Abhijeet sir ne kuch bhi nahi kiya! Yeh toh ek hi kissa hain sir. Aise toh bohot hain. Hain na?_

_Abhijeet heard it and he too became sad. Till many years this incident was hurting him that he was not able to do anything when the culprit was killing Tasha. _

_Dushyant: Mujhe maaf kar dijiye agar main kuch zyada hi bol gaya toh! Par mujhe aisa lagta ki aapke isi swabhav ke kaaran shayad bohot log aapko aur CID ko chod ke chale gaye!_

_He remembered __**Kajal, Vivek, Vineet**__ and __**Rajat**__ leaving CID._

_Dushyant: App log kuch kare ya na kare, par ab Ishita ko dhoondhna sirf mere haath mein hain!_

_**He left the bureau, while giving a last glance to Abhijeet. Kavin went behind him to talk to him.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Unknown Location-:**_

_**A girl was tied and was lying on the ground. Her face had turned pale. Her clothes had become dirty. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She looked here and there wondering where she was. The last thing she remembered was that she was at her home with her boss and then something pinched her. After that everything turned black. She struggled somewhat and finally sat on the floor. The room was small with only one window and a dim yellow light sparkled on her head.**_

_Girl: Yeh kaha hoon main? Mujhe yahan aise baandh ke kyun rakha hain?_

_**Suddenly, she saw a shadow approaching near her. The person was a man, she could tell. The man came near her and she recognized him easily.**_

_Girl: Sir aap? (shocked)_

_**To her utter shock and disbelief, he was her boss. Damn it! She never thought her Boss would kidnap her.**_

_Boss: Ji __**Miss Waaliya**__!_

_Ishita: Yahan aise baandh ke kyun rakha hain aapne mujhe? Chodiye mujhe! (she yelled)_

_Boss: Ssshhh! Itne zor se chillao mat! (he held her mouth and pressed it)_

_Ishita: AAAHHHH!_

_**He pushed her on the floor.**_

_Ishita: Mujhe yahan kyun laya hain?_

_Boss: wo tumhe bohot jaldi pata chalega._

_**He stood up and left the room leaving Ishita alone except for the 2 goons outside the room protecting her.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**In the parking lot of bureau-:**_

_**Dushyant was furious. He hurriedly walked toward his bullet when Kavin came.**_

_Kavin: Dushyant! Yaar ruk!_

_**Dushyant looked at him.**_

_Kavin: Dekh yaar main samajh sakta hoon ki abhi tere dimaag mein kya chal raha hain. Par tune ACP sir ko yeh sab nahi kehna chaahiye tha!_

_Dushyant: Kavin, abhi main ksise bhi baat karne ke mood mein nahi hoon! Mujhe jaane de. Mujhe Ishita ko dhoondhna hain._

_**He started his bike and was leaving.**_

_Kavin: Main bhi teri help karunga._

_Dushyant: Accha chal jaldi._

_**He sat on Dushyant's bike. They were just leaving when Aishwarya came there.**_

_Aish: Mujhe bhool gaye!_

_**Kavin and Dushyant smiled at her and she too smiled in return. Kavin got off from Dushyant's bike and took out his car. He and Aishwarya rode in his car while Dushyant rode on his bike and left for Ishita's house.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Another Unknown Location-:**_

_**A girl was tied to a chair. To her right was an old lady and to her left was an old man. All of them were unconscious. Suddenly, the girl gained consciousness. She opened her eyes and looked here and there. She panicked when she saw the old lady and the old man.**_

_Girl: __**Mom-Dad**__, uthiye! Mom-Dad, please uthiye!_

_**The old lady opened her eyes.**_

_Old Lady: __**Shreya**__! Beta usne tumhe bhi kidnap karliya?_

_Shreya: Haan Maa! Dad uthiye! (looking at her Dad)_

_**Shreya's Dad opened his eyes. **_

_Shreya's Dad: Shreya! Tum thik toh ho na?_

_**A man came from the door.**_

_Man: Bilkul thik hain wo! Abhi tak uska bura waqt aaya nahi hain! (he smirked)_

_Shreya: Mujhe nahi laga tha tum aise nikloge __**SIDDHARTH**__!_

_Siddharth: Ohhh! Sorry for that. Mujhe bhi nahi laga tha ki tumaare pyaar mein main aisa kuch kardunga._

_**Shreya looked down in disgust.**_

_Siddharth: Dekho na pyaar mein kya kya karna padta hain! Waise ek mauka de raha hoon main tumhe, sidhe sidhe shaadi karlo mujhse aur main tumhaare maa-baap ko chod dunga._

_Shreya: Main tumse shaadi nahi karungi. Main sirf Daya se pyaar karti hoon! Samjhe?_

_Siddharth: Are yaar! Tum to maan hi nahi rahi. Mujhe hi kuch karna padega!_

_Shreya's Mom: Beta, yeh sab mat karo tum. Tum isse kya mile waala hain?_

_Shreya's Dad: Yeh sab karne se tum sirf Shreya ko paa sakte ho par uska dil tumhe kabhi nahi mil sakta._

_Siddharth: (going near Shreya and moving his fingers through her hand) Main Shreya ko paane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hoon, kuch bhi!_

_**He left the room angrily, leaving furious Shreya and her worried parents.**_

* * *

_**Sorry, I am late again. I hope you liked this chapter. I dont want to hurt anyone. So please, main jo bhi likha hain iss chapter memin wo mujhe jo lagta hain wo ain. Agar maine kisika dil dukhaya hoga toh sorry!  
**_

_**Next updates-: Legend Of Bloody Mary.**_

_**Review, good or bad, anything is accepted.**_

_**Take care and Love you all!**_

_**~Priti/Shreya**_


End file.
